Agnes Gru
''-It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!'' Agnes Gru is one of Gru's three adopted daughters and one of the deuteragonists in Despicable Me. History Agnes Gru is the youngest of the three orphan girls that Gru adopted. She likes unicorns, bedtime stories, ballet and selling cookies with her sisters. She and her sisters were orphans and were mistreated by Mrs. Hattie until Gru adopted them. She instantly took a liking to him despite his rather sinister demeanour and she and her sisters gradually bonded with Gru but were sent back to Miss Hattie when Dr Nefario thought they were too much of a distraction. Later, they were kidnapped by Vector but Gru managed to rescue them and at the same time he returned the moon, which he had stolen, to its rightful place. Personality Agnes, like her sisters, wished to be adopted by someone who cared about them. At first, Agnes is only one out of the three sisters to be excited to be adopted by Gru. She happily hugs his leg and plays games with him, whereas her sisters are gawping at Gru, their dream of the 'perfect parents' in tatters. She is unaware of Gru's own dislike of the whole adoption, her innocence prevailing. She is a very naive and innocent child, which is why Margo is so protective of her. She thinks Gru's dog is cute and chases after him, despite some protest from Margo. Agnes trusted Gru deeply even though he was, at first, rather cold towards her and her sisters, asking to hold his hand and for him to read her stories. When Gru begins to become more of a parental figure to the girls, her trust in him deepens more. She is the main reason Gru begins to change his ways, her unconditional adoration of him regardless of how he treats her makes him realise what life is really about. She unwittingly sets his change in motion after Gru defends her at the Space Ship blaster game at the theme park after the attendant mocks her for not winning the game which upsets her. She is very good at ballet, better than Edith and almost as good as Margo, but lacking her poise. She is not a needy child but does depend on her older sister, Margo, a lot. She often looks worried if Margo walks off ahead of her and runs after Margo, not wanting to be left behind. She also demands Gru fixes her disintegrated toy unicorn, and when she is upset at being mocked by the theme park attendant, she looks to Gru with teary eyes for support. When she doesn't get her way, she holds her breath and pretends to faint, and Margo implies she has done this numerous times before. Agnes has a huge love of candy, wishing her new parents to have a gummy bear house, and happily eats out of the pet food bowl Gru filled with candy. She also loves fluffy things, her famous phrase 'IT'S SO FLUFFY, AND I''M GOING TO DIE!' has become a popular and fast growing internet Meme. Agnes particularly loves Unicorns and wanted to have one for a pet, unaware of the fact that they were mythical creatures.'' Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:2006 births